Stranded with a Stranger
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Bella lives alone in a large house. When there is a knock on her door during a storm, she's surprised to see a gorgeous, drenched man on her doorstep. However, his scent is what really surprises her. Bella's PoV AU B/E


**Pick A Pic Challenge****  
****Title:** Stranded with a Stranger**  
****Penname: **Kagome Hanyou**  
****Banner: **#37**  
****Rating/Disclaimer: **NC17/M, Twilight rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**  
****Summary: **Bella lives alone in a large house. When there is a knock on her door during a storm, she's surprised to see a gorgeous, drenched man on her doorstep. However, his scent is what really surprises her. Bella's PoV AU B/E

**Betareader:** achangeofheart**  
****To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. Com

* * *

**

In 1544, when I was barely twenty autumns old, an unknown assailant attacked me and left me for dead. Little did I know, I didn't truly die. I had become a creature not of this world, stalking the night for my sustenance. Unfortunately, what I needed to survive, I refused my body and its cravings and trained my system to accept a suitable alternative. I had no memories of my past life, where I came from or who I had been, all I could remember was the word – Isabella.

For over four hundred years, I've lived off the fruits of the land, avoiding everyone if possible, ashamed of what I had become. I knew it wasn't my fault that I had become a monster, I was attacked while sitting in a field reading a book but I still felt like everyone was judging me – so I stayed away, it was easier.

With my change to a monster, I was now capable of reading minds and it was sometimes a blessing but it was mostly a curse, which is another reason I avoided people. My ability helped in amassing great wealth over the years that I had stashed away in more places than I cared to list. In a way, I had hoped my maker would have stayed around to teach me things but seeing as how I was a spur of the moment creation…I was alone. I figured something had spooked him from his meal and I was the result.

Four hundred and sixty seven years was an awful long time to be alone, ask anybody they would agree. With the help of my riches, I had purchased a large log cabin home overlooking a small lake on six hundred acres of Montana wilderness. Regrettably, living all the way out here made it difficult to find companionship, I would occasionally go into town to scout for somebody but no one seemed suitable, so I remained alone.

After a late dinner of venison, I made it home just as the night sky opened up and drowned everything in a heavy torrent of rain. I dimmed the living room lights and cuddled up on the couch to read my favorite book.

'_Crap, where the hell am I?' _

My head shot up at the sudden mental intrusion of a male voice. I listened carefully for any more thoughts or possibly even footsteps. I heard nothing. Maybe it was my over active imagination playing tricks on me or maybe the house is making noises in the storm.

'_Oh yes, I see a house with lights on...'_

That definitely wasn't my imagination. I listened intently for the footsteps I knew were coming. After a minute or two, I finally heard the heavy tromping of men's boots against wet gravel. The man was getting closer and closer, I'd wager he'd be on my front doorstep within a few more minutes. I stood up from the couch and frantically started to pick up stray books or pillows and righted my clothing. I wasn't sure why I was straightening up the room, maybe I had developed OCD in my solitary life.

There was a knock on the door just as I was starting to think that maybe I should flee, to hide so I wouldn't be compelled to kill him. My naturally kind heart couldn't run off and leave a person that was in trouble and considering the weather, I assumed was drenched.

I slowly made my way to the front door as another knock echoed.

'_Crap, is no one home after all? I hope they won't get mad if I stay on their porch out of the rain.'_

Slowly, I opened the door. I stood stunned looking at the man standing before me, he was saturated from head to toe but I could tell that he was gorgeous, especially with rainwater dripping from his dark reddish brown hair. I inhaled sharply at seeing the stunning human specimen before me, and that was the worst thing I could have done.

Upon having his scent fill my system, the doorknob turned to a ball of paper in my hand as I fought the urge to sink my teeth into him. I clutched the door tightly, to hold myself up while looking at his attractiveness and to keep myself from attacking him.

He looked down at me with the most luscious pair of green eyes I had ever seen. A half, crooked smile tweaked the left corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry to bother you so late but I'm lost and my car died out on the highway. Could I borrow your phone to call a tow truck?" he held up a small silver box and shook it slightly in the air. "There's no service out here so my cell is useless."

I bit my bottom lip as I tried to figure what I was supposed to do. The most powerful thought at the front of my mind was an overwhelming urge to drain him dry. Coming in a close second was the need to pull him inside and have my wicked way with him. Third was to drag him inside and get him dried then send him on his way when the rain stopped.

'_Is she okay? She hasn't said a word,' _hearing the concern in his thoughts, helped me to make up my mind. I decided to go with options two and three._ 'Look at those eyes, I've never seen that color of gold before, they're hypnotizing.'_

"Um, I'm sorry, I don't have a phone. But you can come inside and get dried off and eat something?" I couldn't identify this feeling bubbling inside me but it was telling me not to let this man leave, to keep him here at all cost. I stepped aside to let him in and once he was dripping puddles on the entryway floor, I shut the door. "Give me a second and I'll get you a towel." At human speed so I didn't alarm the man standing in my foyer, I rushed upstairs to the bathroom.

'_God help me! Look at that ass and that figure. I'd love to see how she moves in bed.'_ I smirked at his thoughts then grabbed as many towels as I could carry, which was about seven. I made my way back down to the stranger after taking a deep breath of fresh air that wasn't rich with his extremely delectable aroma.

Once I was back in the foyer, I dropped the towels on the bench that he was now occupying, removing his wet boots. "Here are the towels. Dry off and I'll see what I can find for you to eat."

"Hey, wait," he hollered after me and I stopped in the archway between the hallway and the kitchen. I grabbed a hold of the doorway and turned slightly to look at him. "My name is Edward Masen."

"I'm Isabella," I smiled sweetly then rushed into the kitchen.

'_Just Isabella…no last name?' _I listened as he removed his wet coat and socks and his soaked over-shirt then he started to rub the towel over his body. He walked into the kitchen with one of the towels draped over his shoulders and his still wet hair was now sticking out in every possible direction. Water droplets slid down his cheek then down to his neck and I felt an urge to lick the innocent drops of rainwater.

I turned quickly away and stared into the pantry, hoping that there was still something here from the last homeowners. I grabbed a can on the shelf and examined it for a few seconds, noodles, tomato sauce, and meatballs – should be okay, right? "How does Spaghetti O's sound?"

The corner of his mouth curled slightly, _'is she serious, is that all she has?'_

"I'm sorry, I don't go shopping much and I'm on a pretty restricted diet," I told him in an apologetic tone as I glanced at him over my shoulder. He would probably go ballistic if he knew just how _restricted_ it truly was. I opened the can with a can opener I found in a drawer and poured the contents into a pot then set it on the stove and prayed to someone that the stove would work and I could feed this man.

"So, how come you don't have a phone?" he asked bluntly while fidgeting with his fingers against the counter top. _'Who doesn't have a phone in this day and age?'_

Call me old fashioned but I didn't have a reason to have one. "I don't have anyone to talk to and if I need something I go into town to get assistance," I paused in my explanation and focused on the Spaghetti O's. "I don't have any living family anymore and I don't have any friends so there isn't any reason for me to have a phone."

I felt his eyes staring fixedly at the center of my back. _'She seriously doesn't have any family or friends? She's drop dead gorgeous, she should at least have a guy somewhere.'_

His ramblings about a guy in my life were almost laughable. The sauce started to boil so I guessed the O's were hot enough and after I pulled one of the prop bowls from the cabinet, I filled the bowl and handed it to Edward.

'_It's not steak but at least it's not gum.' _I smirked when he looked down at the bowl then he started to slowly eat.

Silently, I continued to watch him eat, drinking down venom as it flooded my mouth. Eating slowly, he had the bowl of what looked to me like blood and round maggots finished in only a few minutes. He stood up and took his bowl to the sink, which brought him incredibly close to me, and I got a good whiff of his intoxicating manly scent mixed with the mouth-watering aroma of his blood.

He turned his head and looked directly into my golden eyes and I did the same with his bright green chasms. "Do you think I could take a shower and maybe get out of these wet clothes?" _'I'm still amazingly cold.'_

"Oh my god," I snapped forward and stared at him in shock. My hands covered my mouth as my eyes darted between him and the windows. "I'm so very sorry, I can't believe I forgot about something so important."

"Whoa, it's okay Bella, you don't need to freak out about it…"

My head shot up to stare at him as I realized he had shortened my name, "Bella?"

Edward stiffened when he saw my peculiar reaction to the nickname. "I'm sorry, do you prefer to be called Isabella?"

I shook my head slowly and smiled. "No, Bella is fine. It's just that no one has ever called me that before. I like it," and honestly I did. Why I hadn't thought of it after all this time, I didn't know. "Ahh, let's get you into the shower before you get sick!" I grabbed his hand and was startled by the sudden electrical buzz upon touching his skin. It was a pleasant feeling that I never wanted to lose.

'_What is that strange feeling?' _His mind then tried to figure out a comparison for the intense buzz but all were a mild estimate at what I was feeling.

It was good to hear that he felt the odd sensations between us as well. I stopped in front of the bathroom and opened the door. "Take your time, get thoroughly warmed up and I'll see if I can find you some clothes…" I didn't wait for him to answer and I ran off, at human speed of course, to the spare bedrooms in hope of locating some clothes.

As luck would have it, in the second spare room I found some large male clothes and swiftly gathered them up into my arms then sprinted back to the bathroom. I placed the pile of clothes on the floor then knocked. "I'm placing the clothes on the floor in front of the door, they might be a little big…"

There was a muted thank you from inside so I made my way back downstairs to clean up from Edward's meal. Of course, it only took me about seven seconds to clean up the kitchen when I was allowed to use my real speed.

About twenty minutes later, Edward sauntered down the stairs, toweling his hair and when I fully looked at him, I feared I might have swallowed my tongue. He wore the dark green pants I had given him loose and low on his hips, emphasizing the 'V' between them. The flannel shirt also hung on his shoulders loosely, the sleeves were rolled to his elbows and he padded across the floor in bare feet. I licked my lips hungrily as he approached me.

"I feel so much better, thank you for the shower and the clothes," he looked himself up and down as he continued to dry his hair. When he finished with his wet hair, he let the towel fall to his shoulders and I let out a rather loud gasp.

Edward looked at me questioningly when I ogled him unabashedly. He really was a creature of perfection, and that hair…yum! "I'm sorry, I…uh…" I looked around frantically for an escape to my noticeable gaping. "I'm glad you enjoyed your shower…I'm going to read for a bit…"

I sounded like an idiot as I fumbled around him and stumbled toward the couch like a fool. I'm supposed to be a graceful creature and here I am falling over my own feet. By some form of a miracle, I managed to make it to the couch and picked up my book without falling on my face.

'_Is she okay?'_ he mentally asked as I fled from him.

No, I'm not! Just the sight of you turns me into a bumbling mess who can't form a coherent sentence. "The television remote is on the coffee table if you wanted to watch something," I attempted to say quickly so I wouldn't stumble over my words again. I pointed to the remote control and watched Edward through the corner of my eye as he calmly sat down on the couch.

He reached for the remote and proceeded to channel surf for about half an hour before settling on a movie I didn't recognize. As I tried to focus on my reading, I picked up a few things from the movie, something about California falling into the ocean and the world coming to an end in 2012 and the government making ships in China. It sparked my interest and I ended up watching the rest of the film, I discovered it was a good movie.

After the movie, I showed Edward to a room upstairs that would be his for the night. I bid him goodnight then escaped to my own room that was across the hall. I leaned against the closed door and sighed in frustration as I swallowed the venom that was still pooling in my mouth. _I need to get passed the bloodlust, I must get over the craving for his blood…_

That was my mantra for the next two hours until I heard his even breathing implying he was finally sleeping. I waited another hour, listening to his rhythmic inhaling and exhaling before I slowly let the demon venture out of his cell a notch or two to investigate.

Without a sound, I snuck into the darkened bedroom I had given to Edward to sleep in. The room was nearly pitch-black due to the large thick drapes over the windows but with my sight, I had no problem seeing where I was going. I found the small bench at the foot of the king sized bed and noiselessly took a seat, gazing intently upon the sleeping form in the center of the gigantic bed.

As I watched Edward sleep, I had to fight the demon inside me and keep it chained down so I wouldn't attack and drain him. It has been nearly a century but I remember this feeling of wanting the blood more than any other but the pull of the person themselves was even stronger and that feeling wasn't even first hand, someone showed it to me.

In early 1920, I had joined with a nomad, Jasper Whitlock. He was thoroughly charming and his Texas accent only added to that charm. Jasper was able to absorb emotions and project them onto others, his gift was somewhat of a problem when we got near a crowd or horny teenagers.

We had only been intimate a couple of times due to his gift getting out of control, neither of us really enjoyed it either, the connection was all wrong for the both of us. I had convinced Jasper to try my diet, he complained at first but within a month, the complaining stopped. About six months after we had formed our little coven we ventured to Biloxi, Mississippi. Jasper had a feeling that he couldn't place, a nagging pull in his stomach, as if someone important needed his help. It took a total of four days for Jasper to figure out what that feeling was.

Jasper went into Biloxi to investigate his weird sensations one cloudy day, and I rested against a tree trunk, reading my book, waiting patiently for Jasper to return from town. When he finally returned, he wore the most shocked and dejected expression I had ever seen on him before. I immediately closed my book and sprang to my feet, suddenly aware that something had happened on his investigation venture.

He looked at me but he didn't see me, it was somewhat disconcerting the way he looked right through me. His eyes then slowly turned toward the darkening sky and a small grin creased his lips.

'_Have you ever heard of a singer?'_ his voice was almost blissful which was another oddity. I stared at him in confusion then shook my head from side to side. _'A singer is a human with unusual blood. Their blood calls to a singular vampire like no other blood ever has. It's been rumored that a vampire will always kill the singer but if the vampire can overcome the bloodlust, then the singer will be their ultimate mate.'_

I stared at him in shock from his words. "Jasper, did you encounter your singer while in Biloxi?" I asked cautiously. His small grin grew immensely and his still orange eyes started to sparkle. "I'll take that as a yes."

The corner of his mouth turned up in a cocky smirk just seconds before I fell to my knees, overcome with the emotions he was forcing on me. It felt like desire, love, affection, life, death, absolution, sacrifice, pleasure, heaven, and ecstasy all rolled into one. It took me a minute to comprehend all the emotions and urges spiraling around inside me and I realized the immense connection that had developed upon seeing his singer. If only I could find that kind of connection myself. The next day Jasper told me was planning on breaking into the asylum where his singer was held and rescuing her, which naturally made me question how he had found her in the first place. He said that it had been yard time at the Asylum. He saw her sitting on a bench beautifully placed at the entrance to an orchard. He posed as a physician so he could get closer to her. It was there he learnt that her name was Mary Alice Brandon. Her family had incarcerated her, because she had claimed to see visions of the future. Her own family thought she was crazy, how sad is that for the poor girl.

Staying true to his words, Jasper disappeared that night and an hour later, returned with a small child like girl with short dark brown hair sleeping in his arms. He held her in his arms peacefully until she awoke in the morning. She smiled up at Jasper, thanked him for saving her, informed us that she preferred Alice and told him she was ready. We asked her what she meant by _ready_, she giggled and said she was ready to become one of us.

Three days later, Jasper had his singer and mate and they couldn't be happier. Before we took Alice out on her first hunt, she pulled me aside. She shared a sweet and honest smile with me before taking me too tightly in her arms for a hug.

'_You'll find the one for you during a stormy night…' _that was all she said then she sprinted off into the forest with Jasper. I left the happy couple the next day, I dreaded being the third wheel and they were deeply on Cloud Nine.

My eyes lingered over Edward's dazzling sleeping face and wondered if he was my Alice?

Edward started to squirm in the bed so I took that as my cue to leave. I quickly made it downstairs and the incredible glare shining in through the huge windows blinded me. There was about four feet of new snow blanketing the landscape. How had I missed the falling snow last night? Was I too transfixed on Edward to notice? _Guess I'll have to avoid the windows until the clouds return and blanket everything darker._

I wandered into the kitchen to see if I could find anything that would make a suitable breakfast for the only human in the house. I could only find a can of peaches, and a three year out of date jar of applesauce. I could hear that Edward had fallen back into a deep sleep so I quickly and silently left through the back door to get him a proper meal. It took me next to no time at all to locate a fairly nice sized buck.

Thanks to the fact that I had eaten the morning before I didn't need to feed right now which saved the animal and Edward from my venom. I had managed to skin and cut the carcass with my sharp fingernails before taking it home, stashing most of the animal in the fridge for later should he need it. I left out a few nice sized venison steaks and started to prepare it as I had seen on television while channel surfing. Hey, even I get bored and watch Food Network on occasion.

'_That smells delicious!' _I smiled widely at Edward's sudden thought. I listened carefully and heard him moving around upstairs, into the bathroom then down the stairs. "That smells wonderful. Is it venison?"

"Freshly hunted too," I turned my head slightly and grinned at him over my shoulder. I smirked when I saw Edward was staring wide eyed out the large windows at the now white scenery.

"Guess I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he grumbled as he took a seat at the bar then slid down over the counter with his face touching on the marble.

"Look on the bright side. You're in a warm house with fresh venison when you could be stuck out in the snow in a broken car with no way of getting help," I tried to cheer him up, even if I wasn't the one who absorbed emotions, I still didn't like being around people that were depressed.

'_She has a point. I'm in a warm home, with sizzling food and a scorching hot woman for me to ogle and talk with. I would probably be a human popsicle by now.'_ He slowly turned his head to look at me and I spun around to tend to his steak. In a few minutes, I was placing the plate of meat before him and handed him the silverware.

When he started to consume the steak, I was shocked at the incredible speed he exerted. _'Oh god, I love venison…it's been so long since I've eaten this…'_

I leaned my back against the counter and watched as he enjoyed the food – the same food that I had actually made for the first time in over four centuries. The speed he was devouring the meat, told me that I had cooked it correctly and that he actually liked it. I grinned more with each delectable sound he made. It was amazing how proud I was that I had cooked a simple but decent meal.

He finished his food and I quickly cleaned away his empty dishes as he politely offered to wash them himself. I refused to let him help me and quickly ushered him out of the kitchen and in the direction of the lounge I smirked as he huffed unhappily then exited the room and walked over to the tall windows to look at the new addition to our surroundings.

'_It would be my luck that I would get stuck here with no way of contacting the outside world. At least I'm stranded with a beautiful stranger and not alone. It's a good thing no one will worry about me,' _his thought took a sudden detour and sounded depressing.

Hurriedly, I finished with the dishes then joined him at the window and looked out over the breath-taking scene of all white and a frozen lake, and reflecting the crisp freshly laid snow and fluffy white clouds. I kept my eyes focused on the lake so my expressions wouldn't alert him to my hopefulness. "So, when you finally do get back to town, who are you going to call first?"

Edward let out a huge sigh and I began to wonder if I had asked the wrong question. "I'm not sure…I'm self employed and my parents passed away a few years ago." _'Who dies from the flu nowadays anyway?'_

I looked at him, hearing the hurt in his thought. "No wife or girlfriend to contact?"

He scoffed briefly then stared out the window intently, watching the snowflakes that had started to fall just moments ago. "I wish, but my job keeps me on the road almost constantly."

"What do you do, sell door-to-door vacuums?" my eyebrows tilted in confusion.

A laugh erupted from Edward and I was seriously glad I had inadvertently broken the tension. "No, I don't sell vacuums or soap or anything really, I'm a…detective."

"A traveling detective, that sounds interesting," I was surprised with his profession. I expected him to say he was a model or a rising star or maybe even a secret billionaire.

"You have no idea," he shook his head from side to side and smiled crookedly. _'She would freak if she knew half the stuff I've seen…' _Now I wanted to laugh, I'm sure his thought was the other way around. He would have a heart attack if he knew what I was.

"So what do you normally do around here?" Edward asked as he turned around to look around the house as he leaned against the window pane nonchalantly.

I stared at him blankly, unsure what to tell him that wouldn't sound weird. "Um…read, movies, write, nature walks…" I didn't think he would understand if I told him I hunted when the freezer was empty. "On a nice day I go swimming."

'_Is that all?' _

"I'm sorry, I don't have need for many fancy, high tech things to keep me occupied," I shrugged shamefully then walked slowly toward the couch and looked around my home. It was rather sad how little I had for entertainment purposes but I never had any guests over to entertain. A thought hit me and my head snapped up then shot to the garage door. "There might be an old pinball machine in the garage?"

We both headed for the door at the same time and once inside I flipped on the light switch and the fluorescent lights flickered to life. I spied the large machine in the back corner under a tarp and headed straight for it. A loud gasp distracted me from removing the tarp and I spun around to see what was wrong with Edward.

'_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…'_ his inner rambling was almost comical. I watched as he regally approached my only mode of transportation. He approached my truck and ran a couple of fingers over the pristine candy apple red hood. "I can't believe you have a 56' Chevy pickup and fully restored as well!"

I walked away from the pinball machine and joined him by the truck. "Actually it's a 53' and it's not restored, those are the original parts, I've just given it a new paint job is all."

"But how, this truck is about thirty years older than you," he stared at me in shock.

I couldn't tell him I bought it off the assembly line – that would raise too many questions. "Thirty three years to be precise. It was very well taken care of when I got it."

'_Amazing! This is absolutely beautiful. So she's only four years younger than me, hmm…'_ Edward was truly in love with with my truck, my baby for the last fifty-seven years. I'd looked at other vehicles over the years but I only got butterflies in my stomach with my truck so I kept it in perfect working order.

"Um, Edward, do you need a napkin, there's a little bit of drool…" he waved me off as I tried to point to the corner of his mouth. He was persistent in staring at every little aspect of the Chevy, scrutinizing every detail – it really was quite comical.

We stayed in the garage ogling the truck and eventually playing pinball for several hours until I heard a low grumbling sound. I looked curiously at Edward who kept his face turned to the pinball machine in front of him but I could see there was a slight pink to his cheeks. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and shrugged sheepishly.

Guess it's time to feed the human. After snatching up his hand from the machine I dragged him back inside to the kitchen where I forced him to sit down at the island whilst I went spelunking in the pantry. It was a good thing I went hunting earlier because I still had venison steak to cook for him but I didn't think that would be enough.

'_Should I make a move or let her make it first?' _His thought alarmed me, so he did want something to happen between us. My stomach started to flutter at the possibilities of what he might do. I personally was too nervous and scared to make any move what so ever on him, I might hurt him if I took the initiative and got too overzealous.

I prepared the last of the thawed steak and found a can of green beans in the very back of the pantry along with a very dusty box of macaroni cheese thickly layered in dust. I followed the instruction on the box precisely, fearing I would mess it up somehow.

'_Good lord, she acts like its rocket science,'_ Edward chuckled from his seat at the island and had a humorous lopsided smirk as he eyed my critical method of making the macaroni and cheese. He let out a chuckled sigh then rounded the island and walked toward me. He took the measuring cup from my hand then used his hip to scoot me to the side. "Since there is no milk but there was butter in the fridge, we'll use extra butter." He held my eyes captivated as I watched him work to finish the food with no measuring utensils at all. Once everything was complete, we placed the food on the island. _'Now!'_

I turned around to grab Edward some silverware but I was stopped when a pair of arms locked me against the island. First, I glanced down at the arms that were on each side of me, palms firmly pressed to the counter top. I looked questioning up into his lusty malachite eyes. There was no mistaking the hunger and need held within the fathomless pools and my knees grew weak as his warm breath washed over my face.

Edward stared absorbedly down into my golden eyes then to my lips. _'Oh, why the hell not…'_

My eyes widened when his scorching hot and soft succulent lips collided with mine. An intense buzzing went through my body starting with my lips then spread at a rapid pace down to my limbs. My eyelids fluttered closed as Edward deepened the kiss and pressed my back against the counter. His arms then wrapped around my back and arched my hips into him. Together we attempted to press every inch of our bodies against the other, craving more touch and more feel.

'_What is it about this woman that makes me want her so much? She makes me forget all my morals,'_ he wasn't the only one with problems saying no.

Obviously, our bodies were responding to the fact that he was probably my singer and I had gotten past the craving for his blood. It quickly became apparent that my body was hungry for his touch, more than it wanted his blood. I wanted to fill my senses with everything that was Edward. The smell of his delicious manly scent, the feel of his strong smooth skin, the sight of his eyes gazing at me adoringly, the sound of him uttering seductive words in my ear. I wanted all of him! I was longing for a different type of connection and Edward was feeling it too. The need to mate and complete the bond between us was the most intense I had ever felt, greater still than even my burning transformation.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this. Normally I get to know the girl before I take things this far…but I can't help myself, I want this woman in every way imaginable.' _

His words were like a knife to my chest. He didn't know what was driving him or why and it was against everything he was used to. I had to stop this, to show him that it was okay to get a little out of hand.

Gently, I pressed my palm against his chest and pushed him away from my form. "I'm sorry, I think we should take things a little slower," I diverted my gaze from his pronounced jaw line and bit my lower lip, already regretting that I had stomped aggressively on the breaks.

"Yeah, you're probably right. My dinner is most likely cold by now too," he sounded sad and displeased that I had stopped things where I had. I continued to tell myself it was for the best, for both of us. He slowly crept around the island, taking a seat in front of his food. He proceeded to take a big bite from his steak. Bloody juices dribbled down the side of his mouth. "Still warm" he appreciatively said as he chewed on the tender morsel.

Despite the ache in my chest and having to deny what our natures were yearning for most of all, I gave him a meek smile then turned toward the sink to clean up the few dishes that were there.

'_She looks to be in pain since she stopped our kissing. Wonder what's up with that?'_

After dinner, we turned off all the lights and got comfortable on the couch, we seemed to fall into each other's arms, our bodies gravitating towards each other as we snuggled. We sat in a relaxed silence, watching movie after movie on my flat screen. Hours later, Edward tried to hide his yawn behind his hand but he failed miserably.

"I'm going to call it a night," Edward stated flatly and huffed as he got to his feet.

"Oh, okay," I said disheartened, I wasn't ready yet for him to leave tonight, I wanted him to stay down here with me. I knew that humans needed their sleep and going to bed was the obvious thing to do, so I let him go despite my inner desire to jump him.

Reluctantly, I watched as Edward made his way up the stairs. When he reached the top, he stopped and gazed down at me still on the couch. I smiled adoringly up at him and he returned the smile then headed down the hall, out of sight. I sighed unhappily then threw my head backwards, letting it fall against the back of the couch and I stared up at the high ceiling.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind now, Edward was the one Alice had mentioned all those years ago, which meant that this sensation I was feeling in the pit of my stomach and surrounding my motionless heart was because he _was_ my singer, the only one meant for me. I had to inform him about our connection and explain why we went at each other the way we did. I stopped by my room and changed into a cotton light blue gown with a lace bodice so he thought I was going to bed also then I strolled across the hall to Edward's room.

I had originally planned on stopping by Edward's room to tell him good night but when I didn't see him inside his room anywhere, I naturally got nervous and stepped further inside. I could hear his heartbeat from somewhere to my left and when I turned to look, the bedroom door closed eerily shut. Edward stared at me with a crooked grin and he slowly stalked toward me. I was shocked to see him naked and oh, my god his body was magnificent. Instinctively I took a step back for every step he took in my direction. For the first time in several centuries, I felt like the prey.

He stopped mere inches from me once I had backed all the up to the bench by the bed. "I'm sick and tired of this irritating dance we've been doing since I first stepped inside this house," his voice was deep and rough, dripping with pent up sexual frustration. My unneeded breathing picked up in speed as his heartbeat started to race out of control. _'Tonight, I will make this amazing creature mine!'_

Without warning or permission, his mouth slammed onto mine for the second time that day. This time it wasn't hesitant or testing, this was confident and authoritative, he wanted me to know what his intentions were – and I totally read the book correctly.

Edward pushed me backwards slightly and I willingly moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. He continued to press his lips to mine forcefully, causing me to scoot backwards into the center of the mattress. Then in a move to rival Cirque du Soleil, he shifted us both to where I was suddenly on top of him and Edward was gazing up at me from the mattress.

My heart was telling me to just go for it, make him mine forever, to bite him. However, my head was telling me that would be wrong, that it would ruin so many things I didn't even have but wanted and things I didn't even know I wanted.

Since he had me straddled over his lap already, it was very easy to reach for his gorgeous face and force him to look at me. He whimpered as I pulled him away from my chest but as soon as he saw the seriousness in my eyes, he sobered.

'_I don't like the look in her eyes. I hope she didn't change her mind, she's driving me crazy.'_

I smirked at hearing his hopes that I hadn't changed my mind. No, I didn't change my mind; my original plan just altered a little bit that's all. I looked deeply into his mesmerizing emerald green eyes, memorizing them, knowing they would be what I missed most once he was gone or luck have it – changed. "Edward, what is your opinion on immortality?"

'_Immortality, that's a bit serious for the current mood isn't it?'_ I winced at his internal question. I knew it was poor timing but I needed to know, my next actions depended on his answer. I kept my eyes locked onto his, showing him I wasn't going to relent on my question. "Well, immortality is something almost everyone craves but I think if you don't have a reason for being immortal, what is the point really. Forever is a very long time to be bored," he smiled crookedly, happy with his answer. _'Why would she ask that anyways?'_

"What if you were immortal?" I bit my bottom lip and waited patiently for his answer. I shifted my weight ever so slightly on his lap but it was just enough to cause him to moan in pleasure.

"Honestly, I'd think it was the coolest thing ever. Living forever, watching mankind's progress throughout the centuries, having all the time in the world to get things done, learning as much as I could fit into my brain…" Edward's eyes darted off toward the right for a split second. _'Then there is the idea that I would get to have sex with beautiful women for eternity…if only you were immortal, I would screw you into the next century and only you.'_

Who would have thought that a complete stranger would have me craving for his heart, body, soul, and humanity? "What if we were both immortal…that we could be together forever?" I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, pleading, begging me for more with his lips and tongue. _'I have a feeling that spending eternity with this woman would be the definition of perfect.'_

That was all I needed to hear. I lifted up on my knees and wrapped my fingers into his constantly messy hair, and then I lowered myself. We both moaned loudly as I slid myself down his rock hard loaded member. My fingers tightened in Edward's hair and his hands kneaded my buttocks firmly, helping me to move up and down.

I pulled his face close to mine and rested my forehead on his. "Are you positive that you want forever?"

"Absolutely!" he nodded his head slightly. _'I'll gladly take forever if it's with Bella.'_

I increased my pace up and down, eager to begin our forever together. I felt him grow a little longer and his girth thickened, increasing the sensations. I could tell we were both dangerously close, which was sad considering the short amount of time we were at it.

'_Shit, not yet…it's too soon…but god, it's been so long…this feels awesome…__**she's**__ awesome…' _I had to agree with him. The last time I had been with someone, was almost a century ago.

I kissed his lips firmly, trying to show him through my touch just how he was affecting me. Ever so slowly I kissed my way from his ear down his neck to that oh so ever tender spot where his blood ran closest to the surface.

"For eternity…" I whispered softly then clamped down on his carotid artery, sucking in a little of his extremely sweet blood in exchange for my transforming venom. As soon as my teeth penetrated his flesh, we both climaxed and moaned loudly at the immense pleasure. I pulled away and looked into his confused emerald eyes.

'_Her biting my neck was incredible but…'_ his hand slowly went to his neck and his eyes grew wider upon feeling the teeth marks.

I gazed at him apologetically but somewhere inside told me to shut up and don't be sorry but my mouth didn't listen. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what you're about to go through…"

"What did you…" he then threw his head back and his body followed as he fell backwards onto the mattress, then came the screaming.

Three days…three days of screaming…three days of torture…three days of waiting.

Despite my better judgment, I stayed in the bedroom, planted on the edge of the bed, watching as his body changed from human to immortal. As I sat and waited, the one predominate thought in my head was the hope that he wouldn't hate me. Mad I could deal with but hate was so much harsher.

Early on the third day, his screams ceased completely and his eyebrows screwed together as if he was confused but his eyes remained shut. His fingers started to flex and I instinctively reached for his right hand as I heard the final thump of his heart.

"Edward?" he slowly opened one eye and glanced around the darkened room. He then opened his other eye and they both locked onto me. I stared straight back into his now crimson orbs and whimpered quietly at the loss of the emerald green. Why did I want this man so much when I first saw him, what drove me to this?

"Drove you to what? Is there something wrong with my vision?" His eyes darted around the room as he asked his questions, the first one alerting me that he had asked something based on one of my thoughts.

I kept a firm hold on his hand and my free hand flew to my mouth to cover my gasp. He had just responded to my thoughts. Does that mean he can read minds now too?

"If you just asked if I could read your mind…I'm leaning towards yes," he answered casually then slowly sat up and glanced around the room, he looked like a ferret with shiny objects with his head snapping around to look at different things. "Why am I able to hear your thoughts now?"

"I'm guessing since I can read minds, that trait somehow transferred to you as well," I became embarrassed and my eyes then darted to the bedding before me then my lower lip immediately found its way between my teeth. How was I supposed to tell him what I had done to him, and more importantly…why?

"Just spit it out, how difficult can it be?" he shrugged simply. His unworried and relaxed demeanor was annoying me.

I pursed my lips and glared directly at him. "Easy for you to say, you didn't just kill somebody!" his eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed. I climbed off the bed and started pacing angrily across the room.

'_Who did you just kill?' _

I stopped dead in my tracks and stood gaping, open mouth at him. "Who did I…YOU!" I shouted in frustration and punched the mattress that Edward was still sitting on.

He leaned forward enough so he could grab my wrist and he hauled me toward him and somehow, he managed to maneuver me so I was under him._ 'You're so much fun to tease!'_

He stunned me again with his actions and words. Why is he so calm about this?

"Do you really want to know?" he asked as he started to nibble his way down my neck, causing me to squirm and moan my reply. _'I'm a Paranormal Detective. Fact or fiction – __**vampires**__, fairies, werewolves, deities, ghosts, doppelgangers, etcetera…they don't faze me.'_

"You knew what I was?" I asked in a squeak. He smirked and nodded his head slightly. "At what point did you realize what I am?"

He got a far off look in his crimson eyes then kissed each cheek before he looked deeply into my eyes. "I knew something was up when you wouldn't eat then you started to talk about forever. When you bit my neck…that only cemented my theory."

Without warning him, I grabbed his face with my hands and stared directly into his ruby red eyes. "You're not mad at me for changing you without permission?"

He grabbed my hands and pulled them away from his face then crashed his lips to mine. _'Does this answer your question?'_

Reluctantly, I pulled away from his tempting mouth. "I'm glad you're not angry with me. Now you should hunt. You have to be thirsty, you need to feed."

A mischievous smirk appeared on his inviting lips and his eyes darted to my mouth. "I am thirsty…and I'm about to feed…"

Not another word was said as he forcefully slammed his mouth to mine and his hands started to explore my body again. Oh god, it had been three days since we had been intimate and this man still caused my body to turn into a scorching, mumbling mess. I sighed blissfully into his mouth, smiled and started to pull on his messy mane.

I found it ironic that the one destined for me would have the occupation of searching for the supernatural. After almost five hundred years, I had finally found a companion, my mate, my singer…who would have thought he would show up on my doorstep during a rainstorm. Apparently, Alice knew but definitely not me.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

So, what did you think? I had so much fun writing this story, as you can probably tell from the word count. What did you think of Edward's reaction to be changed? I actually wrote that part before I started watching Supernatural, and boy did I laugh at the irony (I'm only on season 1 episode 13 but love it so far).

There is a picture of the truck and Bella's nightgown on my profile for your view pleasures.

Can you identify the movie that distracted Bella from her book? If you do know the movie but haven't watched it go watch it NOW, it's awesome. And if you didn't like it, well thats your own opinion. I love it!

If you liked this, please leave me a review and if you really liked it tell your friends about it. ^_^


End file.
